left behind: MW2
by bookman16
Summary: How would Modern warfare 2 look like in the Left Behind series ? Imagine all your favorites from MW2 like soap, roach, Captain Price, and of course General Shepard, who is now on the good side. T. for violence
1. Chapter 1

LEFT BEHIND: MW2

Author's note: The events shown in this Fan fiction are my idea of Call of duty:MW2, and the Left behind series mixed up, creating a new tale. Some of the characters shown are very different from the game, such as General Shepard being on the good side. Furthermore, the events take place during the American militia's attack on the GC forces in Tribulation Force, and Nicolae. Also, all events, characters and places are owned by their creators and are being used respectively. So let this tale begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Prelude to war.

It was a sunny day in Washington DC, a lot less crowded than a few months before, with the strange disappearances of billions.

General Shepard walked into a small house 20 miles away from the White house, he was called by someone unknown, but they told him who they were meeting was very well known. As he walked in, An armed guard with a G8 machine pistol in his hand directed him to the basement. "The President would like to meet you sir" said the guard. Shepard nodded and walked in. President Fitzhugh was at is desk going over some paper work. He looked up at Shepard, and Shepard stopped and saluted. "An honor to meet you again sir" Shepard said. Fitzhugh got up shook Shepard's hand and smiled. "Good to see you General, back from the killing field again" he said jokingly. Shepard laughed, "Well sir, shall we get down to business ?" "Of course". Both of them sat down at a big round table. " We will have to wait a little while, we have some more guests coming, so let's chat for a while" said Fitzhugh.

A little while later, after the guests arrived and were seated at the desk, another guard armed with a M4A1 closed the door behind them. "Okay, gentlemen, let me tell you what's going down" said Fitzhugh. "As we know, ever since the disappearances, this Carpathia, has taken power." "Although he has brought world peace, he made us destroy 90 of our weapons" said Fitzhugh, there were some groans, and moans from some of the military-looking guests. One guest raised his hand, "Mr. President, I thought you had liked this Carpathia ?" "I did" said Fitzhugh, "But that man robbed us of power, I'm not trying to sound greedy, but we were the world's greatest super power, we should be leading something like this, not him!" Fitzhugh shouted. He calmed himself, and after everyone voiced their hatred of Carpathia, he spoke again. "My fellow Americans, we are going to be called the American militia, our task is to fight Carpathia, save the United States, and the world." He spoke again, "Now General Shepard, you run Task force 141 correct ?" "Yes sir" Everyone looked at each other. "Boys, Task Force 141 is the greatest fighting force on the planet, picked from all over the world." "General Shepard leads this force." General Shepard then spoke "I will be leading the assault on Carpathia tonight when he arrives, I will split my force up, most of my troops will fight here in the DC area, My British forces will be fighting in their home turf, remember, we are picked from around the globe, and then some operatives will be assisting Egyptian forces in a attack to capture New Babylon." That reminds me," said Fitzhugh, "I have made friends with similar groups in Great Britain and Egypt, so the GC will be fighting on a few different fronts." A man with glasses and a lab coat spoke up, "Mr. President, what if the GC tries to weapons of mass destruction, such as Nuclear bombs, and missiles ?" Shepard looked at Fitzhugh who had a "I did not think of that" face. "Well um, we uh, then uh, will go underground for the time being." A man in a camouflage outfit with a M9 in a holster raised his hand to speak. "Mr. President, as a man of politics and a supporter of you, I'm wondering, you hid some weapon crates right ?" Fitzhugh gave the man a wide grin, "Your pretty smart, huh ?" He said. The man smiled. "Well gentlemen, farewell, this meeting is over, thank you for your time, I want all of you to come back at around eight at night, so we can begin the attack, also, keep this a secret, do not let anyone know because anyone could be the GC." Fitzhugh got up and put on his coat, "Now if you will excuse me I have a interview with a Mr. Cameron Williams."


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Two hours after the meeting with Fitzhugh, Shepard assembled the best operatives of his task force for a small meeting. "Now, everyone knows their missions, Roach and Ghost will help militia units capture the GC airport in London to get air support for the assault in New Babylon, Captain Mctavish, your platoon is heading to a GC Gulag to rescue a former operative who's skills will be needed greatly, and the rest of you will be helping out in DC, any questions ? Good." **

**At 8:00 clock, Shepard got a call on his cell phone from Fitzhugh, "Ready, General ?" "Yes sir" "Good" said Fitzhugh, "You see Carpathia's car ?" Shepard looked into the scope of his ultra-modified Springfield, "Yes Mr. President, target identified, car moving slowly so Carpathia can wave to his deceived." He heard Fitzhugh mutter something like traitors. "Okay, when his car stops, we will order an artillery strike, do you copy ?" Said Fitzhugh , "Loud and clear sir" Replied Shepard. **

**About ten minutes later the car pulled to a stop at a red light, Shepard then called in the artillery. The shells devastated the area, causing damage to nearby buildings. Carpathia's car was flipped over, but he crawled out almost uncut. Carpathia and a bodyguard began running away. Shepard was shocked, how did he survive that ? "Shepard, Shepard, commence plan B, call all units and commence fighting with local GC units, World War three has begun, and if we go down, they are coming down with us."**


	4. Chapter 4: New Bablyon, a disaster

After flying back to New Babylon, both captains Mctavish and Price knew what to do, They were to assist the attack on New Babylon. "It's time," said Price, "To show that we will not stand for a man who all he needs is one good lie and a river of blood to take over our homes, our countries, our minds…" Soap looked at Price, "I hear ya old friend" they looked down at the fighting outside New Babylon. Egyptian Forces were taking a pounding from the GC forces with better weapons and equipment. When the chopper landed, they joined the fight in the city outskirts. Both men got cover behind a brick wall and began firing. Three GC soldiers came charging at them, Soap turned around and fired off three perfect headshots. "Nice work" said Price, "but we got a tank advancing on our position!" The tank came firing it machine guns, Price and Soap sprinted to a nearby building and cleared it out of the five GC troops occupying it. "Soap! Grab that javelin and hit the tank !" shouted Price. Soap did as he was told and the tank blew up in to a fiery crisp. They listened to a GC radio broadcast from Leonardo, Carpathia's sidekick. "To all GC forces still in this area, we are calling in a bombing run, if you can make it, good, if you cannot, your service will be honored." "What does he know about honor ?" hollered Price, the two ran down to the basement of the building and hid there. "We will stay here for the moment" said Price. "I feel bad for our guys still out there, they didn't stand a chance" Said Soap grimly. The bombing run came in and they heard screams of terror, and buildings collapsing. "Guess were going to be here for a while" said Soap with a chuckle. They were going to be here for a while.


	5. Chapter 5: The Explosion

"Keep moving !" Shouted Sgt. Foley of the GC Rangers. The Rangers were tasked with getting to Nate's restaurant and getting someone Codenamed "Raptor". Nate's was blaring with gunfire from the local militia, one soldier, named Ramirez, aimed down the sights of his SCAR-H assault rifle and pulled a five round bursts into the chests of three militiamen. "Good shooting" said Cpl. Dunn who then gunned down five advancing militiamen. "But I'm better" he said with a smile. When they got to Nate's, Sgt. Foley threw in a Frag grenade killing at least three combatants. They got to a meat locker with a guard bleeding very badly from his arm. "Sir…Raptor's in the locker…" The guard said slowly. Foley opened the locker shocked, Raptor was Actually Carpathia. "Guys, I got Raptor, lets move to the convoy !" Foley ordered. Everyone ran as fast as they could back to the convoy, Carpathia was put inside one of the more bullet proof Humvees. "Is that really him ?' asked Cpl. Dunn, "Yeah, it's him." A moment later Foley got a message from command, "Hunter two one, proceed to the DC area for pickup of Raptor." Sgt. Foley replied, " We are moving to the DC area command, Foley out". The convoy engines roared, and then they moved out for pick up

Roach was pulled up by Ghost, who then handed him an M4A1 equipped with a scope. Roach kept firing forward, shooting down GC soldiers everywhere, finally they got the bad news. "You mean your stuck in rubble, and everyone else is dead !?" Screamed Ghost into his headset. "Oh man, oh man, Everybody run! Mission aborted ! Mission aborted!!!" As the Task force and the militia units tried to run away out of the airport, a big explosion which erupted into a white cloud appeared, causing thing to burn. "Nooo!!!" shouted Ghost before being blow back from the blast. Suddenly Roach too was blown back, and then he saw white, just white…


	6. Chapter 6:Endgame

Two Hours after being stuck in rubble, Soap and Price came out and were able to escape New Babylon. They linked up with surviving Egyptian forces and got out of the middle east with help from an old friend. "So Nikolai, came you get us back to the UK ?" Said Price, who looked out the window of the plane. "I can, and that will be easy" said Nikolai. Soap was cleaning his rifle "Thank god for that" he said quietly. "They'll be coming for us you know" said Price Nikolai turned to him and grinned "Da, I know a place."

It seemed like success, but ended in failure, the attempt to kill Carpathia, failed, the seizure of Washington and a few airports for air support, failed, plan overall, failed. Fighting all around the world was still going on, Weapons of Mass Destruction being used on cities everywhere, from the USA, to Britain, Egypt, parts of Asia, everywhere. Shepard found out Fitzhugh was killed, it angered him, Fitzhugh was one of the best presidents of his lifetime, and he died without a chance. Shepard told all remaining Militia forces to retreat westward under the Command of General Daniel Hudson. Shepard had been following Carpathia's car for sometime now and he was ready for the kill. Shepard aimed his RPG at Carpathia's car, pulled the trigger and watch the car explode. Again, Carpathia stumbled out of the car and tried to run away, Shepard sprinted toward him. Shepard grabbed Carpathia, he slammed his head on the exploded car, leaving Carpathia badly bruised and bleeding. "What…Why General Shepard ?" Carpathia managed to say, "Why all this war, and destruction ?" Shepard kicked him the face hard, and then punched his chest four times. Shepard pulled out his favorite 4.4. "What you have done is not in our best interests, I know down inside you, you a really some crazy beast ready to take over the world, aren't you ?" Carpathia tried to block his face, but Shepard had the gun on his head. "Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of patriots, no shortage of men and women ready to die for the greater good." He was about to pulled the trigger when he felt a round pierce him in the head. Shepard fell over saying his final words " My work…has been justified…" Carpathia looked at the Soldier who shot Shepard, It was that Ramirez fellow who saved him at Nate's. Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn came over to Carpathia and dragged him to a nearby chopper. "Don't worry potentate, were getting you out of here…" Said Foley, "Hooah," said Cpl. Dunn. Then they left, leaving the body of Shepard behind…

The end…


End file.
